Roleplay (Free Join): Sonic the Hedgehog: The new face of F.E.A.R.
RULES: 1: Please wait 3 minutes before editing to avoid conflicts! 2: Cuss as much as you want! It adds awesomeness to the story. 3: Alma is only allowed to be naked! 4: Be as violent as you can! A roleplay that crosses Sonic the Hedgehog and FEAR (First Encounter Assault Recon) Story Alma Wade, a project of the Aracham facilty has gone completely out of control, and started killing people by the thousands. Shadow the Hedgehog and his squadron tried to stop her, but they failed. Shadow survived, however. Sonic was worried about Shadow since he hadn't heard from him in 9 months. Sonic goes to the site where Alma was realeased to investigate.﻿ Characters: Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Alma Wade Dr. Eggman Overdrive the Hedgehog Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) [[Flower the Meerkat|Flower the Meerkat]](Kaytlinfencethefox) [[Kaytlin Fence the fox|Kaytlin Fence the fox]](Kaytlinfencethefoix) [[Bubba the Muskrat|Bubba the Muskrat]](Kaytlinfencethefox) Shadow the Wolf(shadowthewolf) Leo the hedgefox ([[User:Mason the hedgefox|Mason the hedgefox]] 13:04, June 15, 2011 (UTC)) [[Kimiko the White Wolf |Kimiko the White Wolf ]](KayumitheWallaby4) Sha-Sha the Shadow Chao (KayumitheWallaby4) [[Freddie The Hedgehog|Freddie The Hedgehog]] (Luigi52) Zero The Echidna Add your characters in the space provided. Part 1: It all began one day..... Sonic: Shadow's been gone for a while. I hope he's OK. Jack: Hi Patricia: Hello Sonic (Spongebob100: That's not how they say) Jack: How's it going? Sonic: Fine, I guess. I'm worried about Shadow, still. ???: Don't worry about my brother Sonic he will be fine. He is a fast healer. Sonic: Who are you? Shadow the Wolf: I am his sister, Shadow the Wolf. Sonic: Never heard of you. Shadow the Wolf: I'm his sister, OK? Sonic: How is Shadow still alive? He's been missing for 9 months! Shadow the Wolf: Like I said, he's a fast healer. Sonic: He could be-- Shadow the Wolf: Stop! He's going to be fine. Jack: How do you know? Shadow the Wolf: I know everything. Patricia: Wow, she's good. Jack: But how did Shadow the Hedgehog dissapear in the first place? Shadow the Wolf: He and his squadron were sent to kill someone named Alma Wade but something went wrong and many of his teammates were killed. He is still alive but in hiding. But it strikes me odd he is not the type to hide from anything. I have been trying to find out more about Alma for the past 9 months. I would have came to you sooner but I wanted to know more about that mission he was on. Sonic: Here's what I know. Alma can use telekenesis, she can liquefy people into a blood-drenched skeleton, she can set things and people on fire, and she can do other things. Shadow the Wolf: How do you know all of this? Sonic: I checked online. Jack: I'm not going on this mission. No way. Shadow the Wolf: We need to save my brother. Alma may have gotten to him already. Sonic: Road trip! We're going to Fairport, you guys! Jack (Gulps): Oh, boy. (Sonic, Jack, Patricia, and Shadow the Wolf travel to Fairport, USA.) Jack: Well, here we are. (Takes a good look around.) Dang! This city's been scrapped! Sonic: By Alma. Shadow, do you remember the explosion that happened 5 months ago? Shadow the Wolf: Yeah. It wiped out 5,000 sqaure miles of the city. Alma died in the explosion, but she was revived by you. Sonic: Of course. She deserved to live a full life. Kaytlin Fence the Fox: Hi, Sonic. Sonic: Hey, Kaytlin. Why are you here? Kaytlin Fence the fox: To help you. I heard that Shadow was missing, so I just had to help. Sonic: OK. Shadow, fill her in on what we need to do. Shadow the Wolf: To make a long story short we are going to save my twin brother Patricia: This is kinda Scary Jack: Oh tell me about it Shadow the Wolf: I swear if Alma gets to my brother before I do. All hell will break lose! Sonic: We've gotta make sure that doesn't happen. The Aracham Facility should be 5 miles from here. Jack: Sonic, you can get us there, right? Sonic: Heck, yeah! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Even Alma couldn't catch up to me, the last time I encountered her. (Sonic, Kaytlin, Shadow, Jack and Patricia head to the Aracham Facility, where Alma was released.) Shadow the Wolf: Here's how we'll search the place. Sonic and I will check out the main 3 sectors, while Jack, Patricia and Kaytlin will check out the lower sectors. If you find any information, report back. Let's move out! (Shadow and Sonic walk around the 1st sector) Shadow the Wolf: *Holding her gun at her side* I don't understand why Alma would do that to my brother's squadron. Sonic: I don't know. Maybe for revenge. Jack (Over intercom): We've found some information, Sonic! Sonic: Good. Report back to the main Sector! Jack: OK. (Sonic and Shadow head back to the main sector. Kaytlin, Jack and Patricia join them shortly afterwards.) Sonic: What'd you find out, guys? Jack: It's a Logbook entry from Shadow. I found it in one of the cells. Patricia: Read it. Shadow the Hedgehog (voiceover): I don't know how long I'm going to survive in this place. All of my squad is dead, and I'm the only one left. It's all because of Alma. Dear Sonic and my dear twin sister, don't encounter Alma. She'll think you're part of G.U.N. Except for Sonic, who revived her in a strange, yet cool incident. I wish you guys the best of luck. Sonic: Shadow's still in the facility somewhere. Alma: Maybe... or maybe not. Sonic: Alma! Alma: Hello, Sonic. Are these people part of G.U.N.? Sonic: No, they are my friends! Alma: (Gasps, looking at Shadow the Wolf) You! So you're Shadow the Wolf? You're my prisoner's sister. Shadow the Wolf: Yeah, that's right! Now let him go! Alma: Why would I do that when it's more fun teasing you and the guy who saved me 9 months ago? Bye-bye! (Disappears) Sonic: Damn it! What are we gonna do now? Jack: I don't know. Patricia: We gotta do something. Sonic: There's one thing I forgot to tell you guys about Alma. Shadow the Wolf: What? Sonic: She can throw people into hallucinations, eventualy driving them insane and killing them. Jack: Whoa! I gotta stay clear of that one. Patricia: Me too. Sonic: Wait, guys. I'm not finished. If Alma sees you in one of the sectors, run away immediatly. Jack: Why? Sonic: Because if Alma makes eye contact with anyone, she'll send them into a hallucination, or kill them. Make sure to report back if you find any info on Shadow. This time, Shadow and I will check out the sector you guys just came out of. Let's go! Part 2: The Murderer of G.U.N Shadow the Wolf: Wow, it's like a horror movie here. Sonic: I know. Ugh! Shadow the Wolf: Sonic, what's wrong? Sonic: I'm having a strange flashback! (Sonic flashes back to the day of the explosion) Sonic: Shadow, wait! You can't do this to Alma! Shadow: I'm sorry, Sonic, but it has to be done. If this facility and that little bitch don't go down now, all hell will break loose. Sonic: I'm not gonna let that happen. Shadow: Then move out of the damn way! Men, open fire! (Shadow's squad takes fire. Several bullets hit Sonic.) Sonic: Shadow, you jerk. I'll never forgive you... (Passes out.) Shadow: Take Sonic and leave. I need to shut this place down. Squad Member: Yes, sir! Alma: Nooo!!!!!! (Liquefys the squad members one-by-one) Shadow: What the heck? My squad... Alma: Are all dead. Shadow: You! Why have you done this? Alma: You don't deserve to live. Not after what you've done to the blue hunky over here! (points at Sonic) You'll be begging for death after I'm done with you! Shadow: Not unless I nuke this place first! (flashback ends) Sonic: Whoa, what just happened? Shadow the Wolf: You had another flashback about the day of the explosion. Sonic: Oh, right. Wonder why Alma's after you guys?﻿ Jack: This is very strange Patricia: (Nuzzles Jack) This is getting Scary Kaytlin:I'd thought you Two Be on my Shoulders by now.*To Jack and Patricia* Jack: But we are Patricia: We'd better be careful! Jack: (Gulps) Yeah, let's not panic.After all, we haven't seen this Alma girl yet. Kaytlin: Right, so there's no reason to panic. Shadow the Wolf: I have something to tell you guys I am a G.U.N agent *She points at the logo on her armor* Alma didn't notice it thank god. Sonic: Yeah, you're so lucky, Shadow. If Alma saw it, she'd kill you in the most gruesome of ways. Jack: Yeah, Alma hates G.U.N. Sonic: Wait. (Looks at the sky) (Groans) Damn it all to hell. Kaytlin Fence the fox: What? Sonic: Alma's coming. Everyone hide! She can't find you if you hide your vital signs. Jack: How can we do that? Sonic: Pretend that you're dead. I'm heading to sector 4. When Alma is out of the area, I'll give you guys the signal. Alma: (Appears) Sonic! Oh, Sonic! I have a suprise for you! I have a new form! Sonic: What the hell? She's naked? I can see her butt. Jack: Sonic, stay focused! Sonic: Right. Sorry, Jack. Alma: SONIC! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!?! Sonic: Damn! Alma: Do you want to dance, my love? Sonic: No way, Alma! Alma: There you are! Sonic: (Gulps) Dammit. Jack: Sonic, run! Sonic: Already on it, Jack! (Zooms off) Alma: I'll find you! (Disappears.) Sonic: Guys, she's gone! Patricia: Let's not Panic, everyone. Kaytlin:Who's Panicing? Jack: We gotta figure out a way to defeat Alma, but how? She's already tooken out the rest of our Friends. But we gotta stop her! Patricia: You're right, Jack. But this is Sonic's problem right now, not ours. Jack: One way or another, Sonic's in terrible danger. Overdrive: Right. Jack: I hope my Cousin knows what he's doing Zero: You ready for this! Kaytlin;What the? Patricia: We gotta keep moving & we betta watch our backs Jack: I didn't know I can do that (Tries to watch his Back, but he kept on spinning around) Oh come on Patricia: This is no time for fun & games Shadow the Wolf: *Taking off the part of her armor with the G.U.N logo and pulling out a knife* I won't let her kill me cause of G.U.N *Starts to scrape of the logo of her armor* Jack: What are you doing? Shadow the Wolf: (Finishes removing the logo of her armor and puts it back on) Just getting rid of something that would get me killed in under 20 minutes Patricia: Are you sure? This is kinda Dangerous Shadow the Wolf: Trust me if I die that bitch Alma is coming with me to hell. And then *looking at Jack* you will get my black chaos emerald. Jack: Ok, good luck Shadow the Wolf, be careful & good luck Kaytlin:*To Shadow the Wolf*I don't think Jack knows what he's doing. You be careful, Shadow. Alma's butt-naked form is chasing after Sonic in sector 4. Shadow the Wolf: It's ok, and I will. *Walks away to go and find Alma* Time to make that bitch suffer! Part 3: The Chase Sonic: (to himself) Just gotta keep running. Alma: You can't hide forever! Sonic: Yeah, I can! Just you wait until Shadow gets here! Alma: Hmph, what can she do to me? Shadow the Wolf: This! *Fires a golden chaos flame at Alma* Sonic get out of here I will deal with her. Alma! your fight is with me leave Sonic out of it *Taransforms in Black Chaos Shadow the Wolf* Sonic: OK! (Zooms off) Alma: NOOOO!!!! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY, SONIC! Shadow the Wolf: You'll have to deal with me before you get to him! (Charges up a chidori) Now tell me where the fuck my brother is! Alma: You've got such a mouth... Just like your brother. He's in Sector 6, Cell 5. Black Chaos Shadow the Wolf: *Growling* Now die Alma! *Runs up to her with a full charged Chidori* Alma: Is that all you've got? I told you where your brother is, now leave me alone. I'm after Sonic, not you. Shadow the Wolf: *Taking off her inhibtor rings* Iam just getting started *Transforms into Grim Reaper Shadow the Wolf* You can not kill what is already dead! Alma: I'll never understand animals. (Sends a fire wave at Shadow) If you would just leave me alone, I'd take you to your brother. Grim Reaper Shadow the Wolf: No funny shit Alma or I kill you! Alma: Fine, fine. After we find Shadow. I go after Sonic. Follow me. Grim Reaper Shadow the Wolf: *Follows Alma* Sonic: (Picks up walkie-talkie) Shadow, can you hear me? I'm heading to sector 6. Grim Reaper Shadow the Wolf: (Responds) Don't Sonic Alma is taking me right to my brother go back to Jack and the others. Sonic: She's gonna come after me, afterwards, but OK.﻿ Grim Reaper Shadow the Wolf: Don't worry I put a tracker on her so you know where not to be Kimiko: *hiding along with Sha-Sha* Grim Reaper Shadow the Wolf: *Speaks to Kimiko in her mind* Go to Jack and the other please and take Sha- Sha with you. Kimiko: Okay. *running carring Sha-Sha* Alma: Here we are. Sector 6. Shadow! Shadow the Hedgehog: What? Kimiko: *didn't actualy go to Jack and the others because of her curiousness* Sha-Sha look its Mr. DarkySpikeyMouse. Sha-Sha: *tugging on Kimiko's long shirt telling her to lets go* Shaa Sha! Kimiko: Okay, okay! Part 4: Suspense Shadow the Hedgehog: How did you find me, Shadow? Shadow the Wolf: I followed Ms. Crazy-Ass. Alma: Great, you found your brother. Now get out of here before I kill you. I have unfinished business with a certain blue hedgehog.﻿ Kimiko: *gasp* *wispering* Thats Mr.SpikeyMouse! Sha-Sha: Sha! Kimiko: *wispering* Quiet! Shadow the Hedgehog: Even though Sonic defied us, he's still my friend. We need to stop Alma from catching him. Shadow the Wolf: Already thought if that. Kimiko: *wispering* Mabe if I warn Mr.SpikeyMouse about this..But what if he already knows about that. Hmm.. Sha-Sha: Shaa. Zero: What are you two talking about? Kimiko: That girl person is going to kill Mr.SpikeyMouse! But I don't know if he knows or not! Zero: *Walks off laughing* You'll found out soon enough! Part 5: The End....for how long? Alma: Here I come, Sonic! Sonic: Just gotta keep running! Alma: You can't run forever! Sonic: Yes, I can! Alma: Just wait until I catch you. Sonic: What are you gonna do? Kiss me to death? Alma: Something similar to that! Remember what I did to Michael Becket in Project Origin? Sonic: What the hell? You're gonna screw me?! Alma: With my mind, of course! Once I get you in the right place!﻿ Zero: Rooch you ready? Rooch: Ready as ever! Zero: Then lets go! Rooch: *Flies above Sonic* Zero: *Glides above Alma* Kiimiko: *finnaly catches up to them* SPIKEYMOUSE SOME STRAGE GIRL IS-...Nevermiinnd. Sha-Sha: Sha. Sonic: Kimiko, what are you doing here? It's not safe! Rooch: *Flies next to sonic* Zero: Alma is just like me... *Sighs* Sonic: How is she like you? She's trying to RAPE me with her MIND! Zero: OK, that's so weird on so many levels. Leo: Okay, where the hell am I? Sonic: Leo, what are you doing here? Leo: I'm trying to figure that out, too. I got lost. Sonic: You'd better run. Leo: Why? Sonic: A crazy ghost-bitch is after me! Leo: Is she gonna kill me? Sonic: If you get in her way, yes! Kimiko: Thats it!! KIMIKO TORNADO!!!!! *spins until theres a tornado and aims it at Alma* HA TAKE THAT!! Alma: (dodges) Hmph. Is that all you've got? You kids are sooo pathetic. Leo:HEY BITCH -shoots in brains With a shotgun- Alma: Mmmph! That was pretty good, BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!!!! (Sends a fire wave at Leo) Leo:-deflects it-In acse youve forgoten i ca bend fire Zero: Luckily Alma is really strong Leo:yeah Were Screwed Zero: Oh we are not! Rooch: We work for Z.U.N the No Zone equvilnet to G.U.N Zero: Im here for a reason Leo:ALMA Come were ever you are -holding Shotgun- Alma: I have no business with you! Leo:hey Wered sonic go Sonic: Psst! Leo, over here! Leo:Sonic stand in front of her i got an idea Sonic: OK. (Jumps in front of Alma) Hey Alma! Over here! Alma: Ah, there you are! (Flies towards Sonic) -Ice crusts over Alma- Leo:I serousily had know idea how i did that Zero: Leave Alma alone!! *Attacks them both* Leo:-grabs Zero-SONIC THIS GUY IS TOUGH -gets whacked in head- Sonic: What the Fuck are you doing, Zero?! I'm trying to Stay away from this bitch! Alma: Thank you for your help, Zero, but I don't need you anymore. Now go away before I kill you. Leo:FUCK! SONIC, RUN -runs- Sonic: You know it! (Zooms off) Alma: (Screams) i WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY, SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leo:FUCK OFF, BITCH!! -shoots her- Alma: (Deflects the bullet) Leave me alone! I want Sonic!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leo:Sonic take this -throws a fragment grenade at Alma then throws Pistol for Sonic- Alma: I said leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zero: Goodbye then Alma.... Alma: I'm not dead, Zero, you dumbass! Rooch: No info? Leo:DUCK IN HERE -jumps into air vent- Zero: Nope. No info on my past. Leo:Why Does She wanna Rape you? Sonic: To have another baby. She has 3 protoype clone babys right now, and they are all grown up. Leo:We gotta kill her...We could Nuke this place! Sonic: Shadow did it before, the nuclar reactor is gone. Shadow the Wolf: We need to scram before Alma becomes unstunned. Leo:Okay listen I know what else we can use to blow the Shit out this place! Sonic: What? Alma will still be alive! Leo:-whacks Sonic-No We could use no that wont work Sonic: What is it, man?! Zero: Alma and I......some how i have been created to protect her..... Sonic: What do you mean, Zero? She's into me, not you. I'm the one who revived her, not you. (gtg guys See ya) (Bye!) Leo:Okay Sonic WHY THE HELL DID YOU REVIVE HER?! Sonic: When I saw her, she was a little girl. I didn't know she was evil until now. Leo:Sonic We should get out of here (Darkblood you can use Leo as your on chrachter i has to go0 Leo:Okay lets go Kimiko: WAIT FOR US WAIT FOR US!! Sha-Sha: SHA!!!! Leo:Alright Guys Stay behind me My: *On a building with Zero* Kill! Zero: Calm down! Leo:okay guys Move out Leo:Holding shotgun infront of him-Any sign of Alma Zero: My go find Alma and stop them! Part 6/ Epilouge Sonic: Thank God we got out of the place. Shadow the Wolf: Yeah. I didn't know if we were gonna die in there. Shadow the Hedgehog: Yeah. I know a place we can go where even Alma can't find us. The Sprawl. Sonic: That Space City from Dead Space 2? Shadow the Hedgehog: Yeah. Let's go there now. (Everyone grabs hands) Shadow the Hedgehog: Chaos Control!!! To be continued...﻿ [[Roleplay (Free Join): Sonic the Hedgehog: Death Threat|Click here for the sequel...]]